A Really Funny Fic That I Just Had To Write
by Princess Mimi1
Summary: This is a halarious fic that just popped into my head one day. Be nice. I'm new to ff.net and this is my first fic so be nice.
1. Mis-Understandings

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/SM   
  
Chapter 1: Mis-understandings  
  
Usagi looked up from writing in her diary. She rested her chin on her pen. She   
started to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
I saw Trunks today. I think he was mad at something. I don't know what. Well, I   
know he glared at me right after I waved to him. I don't understand. We were   
getting along yesturday. Well, I have to go. It's nearly midnight.  
Usagi  
  
'Well, I guess I'll talk to him tommorow. I wonder what went wrong.' Usagi   
turned out the lights.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Trunks, hey Trunks! I need to talk to you." " Wha-?!" Trunks fell off of his chair   
at the sudden noise. He had been sitting at a booth quietly sipping his drink. He   
got up with lemonade splattered all over him. He wiped himself off as he threw a   
mad glance at Usagi. "He he, oops, sorry." she said. "Whatever. What do you want?"   
He said not looking at her. "Trunks.." He looked up and stared directly into Usagi's   
eyes. "I don't know what happened yesturday. What did I do wrong?" Usagi asked   
him. But before she could finish Trunks had ran out of the resturaunt. Usagi had   
tears in her eyes now. 'Trunks.' She thought about him as she walked home.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta, hey! Vegeta! I need to talk to you!" " Huh?" Vegeta fell off his chair at the   
sudden noise. He had been sitting at a booth slurping his tea. He got up with tea   
splattered all over him. He wiped himself off as he threw a mad glance at Usagi.   
'And I thought I was clumsy.' She thought. She smiled a VERY guilty smile. " Hehe,   
sorry, uh...Vegeta, I didn't mean to. He he," Vegeta walked toward her. "What is it   
now?" He said. She explained to him about Trunks. "That boy is stubborn. Keep   
away from him, and while you're at it, you might as well buy me a new drink!"   
Vegeta stalked off. 'Well! At least Trunks didn't need a new drink!'   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmmm, I didn't do anything wrong. I wonder what happened. Oh, I just can't think   
of anything. I think I should talk to Vegeta again- WAIT!!! I got it!! The other day I   
spilled coffee on Vegeta! He told me to buy him another one! I saw Trunks at the   
resturaunt when I bought the coffee for Vegeta! I sat down and smiled and asked him   
if it was OK! Trunks might think-"Usagi was interupted by a knock on the door. She   
fell off her bed right as the door opened and spilled the soda she had been drinking all   
over the person that walked in....Vegeta! "That's it! You owe me a new shirt!" Vegeta   
turned bright red.He stomped out. "Oops!"  
  
Dear Usagi,  
I will tell you what's bothering our relationship if you meet me at the big shopping center.   
I will see you there at 6:30 pm on Monday.   
From, Trunks  
  
Usagi half smiled at the sight of an e-mail from Trunks. She stood up. It was Sunday.   
She went to bed early at seven.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The next evening, Usagi left for the shopping center at six. She got there to find Vegeta   
slurping tea. " Vegeta...... hi." She said. For once, his tea stayed in his cup. "Where's my   
shirt?" He asked. "Oh, right." She said. "I still have 20 minutes, I guess I'll go buy you   
one." She disapeared into the crowd. The clothes store was next to the entrance. She   
looked for a while but she didn't see the shirt that Vegeta had. At 6:26 she found it. She   
picked it up.She smiled in satisfaction. "One stain-free shirt for Vegeta coming right up!   
"She sighed in relief. She didn't think she would ever find the right shirt. Little did she   
know Trunks arrived at 6:27. He saw and heard the whole thing. The smiling, the talking,   
everything. He followed Usagi as she payed for the shirt and returned to Vegeta. Vegeta   
went into the mens' room and was and back in a flash wearing his new shirt. He grunted   
and was out the exit. Usagi sat at the bench and then Trunks came into view. "Trunks!"   
Exclaimed Usagi as she smiled up at him. He sat at the far end of the bench and looked at   
her. "Um....are you.. uh..........are you........ going out with..well.. ....uh..V....Vegeta?" He   
asked trembling. "Huh? That's what's been bothering you?!" Usagi exclaimed, obviously   
surprised. "Are you?" Trunks asked again. "No, where did you get that idea? "She looked   
at him. "Well, you bought him coffee the other day and just now, you were smiling while   
you bought him a new shirt." Trunks started to cry. "No! Trunks, I was buying him a coffee   
because I spilled his and he wanted me to buy him some more. When he came to my place   
yesterday, I spilled pop on his shirt and he told me I had to get him a new one. One time I   
didn't do as he said and I got a real punishment!" Usagi looked down. Trunks looked up a   
her.He was wearing a shirt from two days ago that still had the lemonade stain on it. He   
grinned faintly at Usagi. Usagi grinned back. He scooted closer to her and made her   
comfortable under his arms. Then, Usagi dragged him to the clothes section and bought  
him a new shirt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Trunks and Usagi were happy to be together again. Usagi was waiting for Trunks at a   
resturaunt with Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Goku. Chi-chi, Yamcha, and Tien were coming   
later. Some of Usagi's friends came, too. They were all waiting quietly sipping thier drinks.   
(Well, in this case, slurping for Vegeta.) "Guys, hey guys!" Trunks yelled. Everyone fell off  
thier seats from the sudden noise. They all got up and wiped themselves off. Vegeta glared   
at Trunks. He smiled a guilty smile. He looked at the stains on their shirts. "Hehe, oops!"   
  
~To Be Continued~  
~ Warning! The next chapter will be very confusing! J/K Anyway, how was it?   
Good? Bad? It's my first fic so be nice!  
Princess Mimi  



	2. Separated AGAIN from a mis understanding

  
Ch.2 Separated AGAIN from a mis-understanding   
  
A few months later.....  
  
Usagi looked up at Trunks. His eyes were staring into hers. She smiled. He   
smiled back. She looked closer into his eyes. Trunks did the same. Trunks   
blinked. Usagi giggled. "You lose!" She said. Trunks grinned. He never won at   
staring contests. Usagi stood up. "Nice try, Trunks" she smiled. Trunks got up.   
"Well, I have to go now. My dad is going to kill me." Trunks turned for the   
door. 'Vegeta, why did Vegeta have to be Trunks' dad? He could have been--"   
"Bye Usagi!" Trunks said. Usagi was lost for a second. Then, when her mind was   
focused, she ran over and hugged Trunks. "Call me!" She said as Trunks went out   
the door. Usagi turned and picked up her diary. She began to write.  
  
Dear Diary,   
No more problems with Trunks.Great huh? Well, there are a few problems,though:  
1. I owe Vegeta a new pair of jeans. Uh, I hate it!  
2. I owe Vegeta a cup of coffee.  
3. I couldn't get that stain of lemonade off of Trunks's shirt. That's ok though   
cause I got him a new one, anyway. Well, I have to go. Bye!  
Usagi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mmmmmm, uh, He-hello?" Usagi yawned as she picked up her cell phone.   
Her eyes lit up. "Trunks! Hi! How are you?" She asked.  
"Great."  
"Good! Me too."  
"You busy today?"  
"No, what did you have in mind?"  
"I was wondering if I could spend a day with you. Just you and me."  
"Ok, That would be great!"  
"So then, where do you want to meet?"  
"I dunno."  
"You want me to pick you up?"  
"Sure. I'm going to prepare coffee."  
"Vegeta?"  
"Well, he might be at the shopping center."  
"Always is."  
"Yeah,"  
"Ok, understood."   
"Ok,"  
"So then see you in a few."  
"Ok, love you."  
"Love you too."  
"See ya!"  
"Bye."  
"Buh bye."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Usagi looked up, a grin from ear to ear on her face.She went into her kitchen. Trunks   
flew in through the window. "Sorry, there was traffic, I couldn't drive." Trunks said.   
"I can carry you," Trunks said. "No need," said Usagi. She pulled a small key from her   
purse with a small silver crystal at the end. She held Trunks's hand. "Hold on." She said   
lifting the key high above her head. "Moon Crystal! Transportation!" A bright light flashed   
through the room and they disappeared. "Whoa, what a wild ride!" Trunks said loosening   
his grip on Usagi's hand. 'He actually felt the speed of the transporta-"WHOA!!!! "Usagi   
tripped over someone. She got up to say sorry but she was awfuly surprised at who she was   
looking at. "Two pairs of jeans!!!!" Vegeta got up and headed to the men's room to clean   
the coffee off of his jeans. "Oh, sorry." Trunks looked at Usagi. He tried to hold back his   
laugh. When he tripped Usagi, he meant it as a joke. He didn't know that Usagi would fall   
right into Vegeta! 'Oops' He thought to himself as they strolled into the clothes section.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Hi Bulma, ChiChi! What's up?" Asked Usagi as she saw Bulma and ChiChi looking at   
some sweaters. "Oh, I spilled some milk on Vegeta's sweater," said Bulma. 'Gosh Vegeta,   
my own father. Stubborn!' Trunks thought as he picked out a pair of pants. "Sorry, Usagi,   
I tripped you and you fell into Vegeta. I only brought enough for lunch, well and a few   
souven-"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"You what? Make me spend my money on Vegeta! I knew there was something wrong with   
you from the start!!!!!" Usagi didn't let him finish before she bought the clothes, stomped   
back to where Vegeta was, shoved the clothes in his face, and ran. Trunks ran after Usagi.   
She ran from him. Soon, she found herself cornered in between two walls. " Usagi, let me   
talk to you, please!" Trunks said."Usagi, I am sorry I-" "Moon Crystal! Transportation!"   
Usagi disapeared. Trunks stared at the spot where Usagi stood. He was shocked.Usagi   
appeared at home. She scribbled something in her diary. Then she ran outside when she felt   
Trunks's ki. He rushed in her door. As he opened the door, he noticed Usagi's diary on the   
floor. She had dropped it when she ran. It said:  
  
Dear Diary,  
This will be short. I have to say goodbye for a few days. I am looking for a new   
place. I have to get away from Trunks. No! He's coming. Bye!  
Usagi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks hugged the diary. A tear dropped from his eyes. Boom! There was a loud noise as   
Trunks hit the floor with a thud.He turned around and there was Usagi, with her septer. She   
grabbed her diary but was too slow. Trunks hit her with a powerful blast. He shot at her   
several times until she couln't stand up. She lay on the floor unconcious.Trunks picked her up.   
He took her and put her on her bed. Usagi opened her eyes. She saw Trunks.She reached into   
her pocket. She gasped. " Where's my key?!?!" She screamed. She punched Trunks in the   
stomach and looked on her dresser. Trunks was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach and   
trying to recover. She found her key. "Moon Crys-" "No!" Trunks got up still holding his   
stomach. With his free arm, he slapped the key out of Usagi's hands. Usagi turned red. She got   
her fist ready and punched him where she hit him with her septer. "Moon Crystal! Transportaion!"   
Usagi held up the key. She disappeared. Trunks got up. "Oh Usagi, Gomen Nasai, Usagi. I didn't   
mean it. Don't leave. I still love you."   
  
  
~~~~Yes, I know, it has nothing to do with chapter one but still, I had to write   
it. It isn't that funny anymore, but I hope you like it. Please, be nice. I got   
some reviews telling me to hurry. I respect my audience,so I wrote this. Please   
tell me how it is. r/r. Oh, and if there's a way I can improve, go ahead and   
give me some suggestions, please!~~~~  
  
**Princess Mimi**  
P.S. I'll make it more funny in chapter 3! ( I'll only go on if I get 7 reviews.   
That tells me enough that I am not writing junk!) =) ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
